Volume 15: And Now The Villains
And Now The Villains (そして悪役) is the fifteenth volume of the Silver Diamond series. Publisher's Synopsis Chigusa, who is said to have ayame blood, comes to a serious decision because of a certain memory...?! Meanwhile, in the Capital, there's a rapid development in Kinrei and his men's secret plans concerning the "Seed of Eternal Life"!! All this plus a three page extra titled "It Seems That the Mood Will Be Ruined ..." are included!As translated by silvery_storm Plot Chapter 43: Quarrel Chapter 44: The Villain Chapter 45: And Now the Villains The chapter opens with two villagers watching Rakan’s group leave after shooting a leaf arrow, seeds attached, on Kuro and the Jamons. They wonder if Hoshiminokoto was telling the truth. After finding a place to camp for the night, Rakan, Tohji, and Narushige huddle around Chigusa as he points out to them where to cut into his chest if they ever need to get to his heart. Kauzhi teases them, saying they look as if they’re about to pounce on Senroh. The four decide to change the order of the watch; Rakan is concerned about Chigusa, who no longer wants to sleep near Rakan. He’s concerned that if he goes berserk in the night, Rakan could be harmed. They ultimately decide that Narushige and Tohji will sleep near Rakan, and Chigusa will have a separate guard watching over him. Chigusa mentions that he thinks there’s another, worse memory hidden deep inside of him. Despite that, however, Chigusa believes he’ll be okay since he’s surrounded by all of the friends he’s made on their journey. Inspired, Rakan tells Chigusa of a saying his grandfather once had: “Unpleasant things or sad things…are all right…”. His grandfather meant that a person’s experiences in life, good and bad, combine to make that person who they are. Kazuhi and Miya agree, adding that “people with painful memories…can be trusted.” Chigusa notes how sage this “elder’s wisdom” is, riling up Kazuhi, who doesn’t like being thought of as an old man. They start to argue about who’s oldest until Goushi gets them back on topic. The scene shifts to the Capitol, where Kinrei is talking with his visitors. They demand to know why Kinrei isn’t including them, his friends, in his plans. Kinrei is shocked to hear that he is liked by people, and apologizes for his silence. He begins by explaining the current situation with Rakan and why he’s making his way to the Capitol. His comrades wonder why Kinrei would allow the Sanome Prince to effectively do as he pleases; Kinrei replies that it’s the Prince’s wish to let his younger brother struggle to the Capitol, and then defeat him. Back with Rakan and company, they are busy observing the flowers Rakan has grown when Miya approaches with information they may need as they get closer to the capital. Miya has an identical twin brother named Yoruaki, and they are the children of doctors from the Yorubashi clan. Yoruaki means “bridge over the underworld”, and this sparks discussion in the guards over who and what the Death God, who supposedly resides in the underworld. Rakan asks Hakubi about Kinrei’s friends; Hakubi describes them as people who haven’t given up on life, and want to make use of evolution to make themselves more powerful. The people of the Capitol, in contrast, have resigned themselves, and believe that merely staying in the Capitol will protect them from harm. Narushige asks whether his mother, Shigeyuki, is among Kinrei’s supporters, and upon hearing that she is, seems to sink into dark thoughts. Rakan, Chigusa, and Tohji, however, bring Narushige back by means of a group hug. Kinrei, the Prince, Yoruaki, and the rest of Kinrei’s friends are walking in a graveyard, looking for a body that has just recently died. Kinrei explains that they need the body to feed the seed of immortal life that Kinrei has acquired. By dripping his and the Prince’s blood over the seed and allowing it to consume the corpse, the seed grows rapidly into a stone/plant hybrid tree, while Kinrei chants over it. He declares the group the “villains of the world”, and asks his friends to help him fight against the “Righteous Ones”, Rakan’s group. His friends readily agree. The scene shifts to Chigusa, who is sitting by himself and attempting to recover his lost memories. He feels that there’s a portion of his mind he has sealed off himself, but is reassured by the thought that he has his friends to rely on. The scene shifts again to Rinrai, who is disturbed that she cannot find the grave of the Senroh she knew. She flies away, heading towards Rakan’s group to tell them. Rikka Kagan is shown landing in some rocky area. He begins to create a stone puppet with the intention of attacking one of the giant serpents, which can be seen in the background. Volume Extras Discarded Due to the Big Change in Atmosphere (from the end of the previous volume, the legendary sketch) This omake picks up from the end of chapter 42 in volume 14. Rakan is defending a vine-covered Chigusa from the villagers, and his defense takes a turn for the worse after a bad choice of wording on his part.cr Editions F15.jpg|Silver Diamond 15, French edition Sd15-german-main-page.jpg|Silver Diamond 15, German edition J15.jpg|Silver Diamond 15, Japanese edition K15.jpg|Silver Diamond 15, Korean edition Reference Category:Volumes Category:Volumes 10-18